Un nouveau monde
by Nova Briand
Summary: Des adolescents se retrouvent plongés dans un univers apocalyptique rempli de zombis. Certains survivront, d'autres auront moins de chance.
1. Chapitre 1

**Pdv** **Nova**

\- Paul ? Paul réponds j't'en supplie. Paul !

Ça fait depuis cinq minutes que je m'acharne à contacter Paul à l'aide de mon téléphone. Je sais ce qui est en train d'arriver, mais je n'ose pas y croire: une putain d'apocalypse zombies. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour, je m'y étais préparée: physiquement comme émotionnellement. J'avais l'habitude de vivre seule dans la maison que mes parents m'avaient laissé à leur mort, j'ai pas eu une vie facile. Je suis taillée pour une vie à la dure, affronter ce monde ne me fait pas peur. Vous voyez Daryl Dixon ? Dans The Walking Dead ? Ben ça a toujours été un modèle pour moi, même si ce n'est qu'un personnage fictif. Bref, j'essaye de contacter Paul, qui est un de mes amis. Je vais essayer de mettre un maximum de gens à l'abri. Je ne sais pas si le gouvernement saura endiguer tout ça, mais j'ai pas confiance. Même en mes amis j'ai du mal à mettre ma confiance. A chaque fois que je me suis trop approchée de quelqu'un, je l'ai perdu par la suite. J'appelle Hugo mais lui non plus ne répond pas. Je prépare des sacs avec tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre un bon moment: nourriture, médicaments, bandages, piles etc. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends mon téléphone sonner.

Je me précipite dessus et décroche en voyant le numéro de Paul s'afficher.

\- Putain j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé un truc comme tu répondais pas, criais-je.

\- Nova calmes-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois..

\- Malheureusement oui, la fiction a rattrapé la réalité. Bienvenue dans une apocalypse zombies Paul.

\- Fais chier !

\- T'es où ? T'es en sécurité au moins ? demandais-je.

\- Je suis chez moi, les gens courent dans la rue, ils sont complètement paniqués.

\- Restes là où tu es, je vais venir te chercher. Prépares des sacs pour tenir plusieurs jours, de la bouffe, des vêtements etc. Tu bouges pas de là où tu es, tu ouvres à personne et si ils cherchent à entrer, tu te retranche dans une pièce en sécurité ? Ok ?

\- Oui mais qui ça "ils" ?

\- Les rôdeurs pardi. J'allais oublier ! Est-ce que tu peux appeler un max de monde du lycée en notant sur un papier qui répond ou pas s'il te plait ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande Paul.

\- Fais ce que je te dis et discutes pas, je sais ce que je fais. J'arrive, ne bouges pas, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

 **Pdv** **Paul**

Nova vient de clore la conversation. Je sais qu'elle arrivera jusque ici, je la connais. C'est une dure à cuire, je lui fais confiance, même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. C'est une fille qui n'exprime jamais ses sentiments, personne ne la connait vraiment. Elle est mineure, mais tout le monde la respecte au lycée.

Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je me bouge. J'attrape des sacs et les remplis comme elle m'a dit. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller chercher des bandages quand je passe devant des photos familiales. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ils sont partis tôt ce matin pour faire des courses car le gouvernement nous a dis de nous préparer à rester longtemps chez nous. Mes parents et mon frère.. Je ne sais pas si je les reverrai un jour.

 **Pdv** **Élie**

\- Allez Nicolas ! On peut y arriver ! hurlais-je à mon ami.

\- Mais bordel Élie tu veux aller où ? Ils sont partout !

\- J'ai un ami qui habite pas loin d'ici, on peut aller chez lui et s'y terrer un peu. Avec de la chance, soit il y est encore, soit il a laissé de la nourriture.

J'allais continuer à avancer quand j'entends un cri de douleur venant de derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Nicolas se débattre avec une de ces choses. Elle lui a saisi la cheville et lui a mordu le mollet. Je viens écraser sa tête avec ma chaussure avant de soulever mon ami dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir là, pas en plein milieu de la rue, à se faire dévorer les entrailles.

 **Pdv** **Paul**

Je finis de préparer mon dernier sac quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre et vois Élie, à bout de souffle, portant un Nicolas à demi-conscient dans ses bras. Je sais ce que m'a dis Nova mais eux, je ne peux pas les laisser. Elle m'en voudra mais je m'en fous, de toute manière ils sont au lycée et j'ai leur numéro. J'aurai dû les contacter dans tous les cas.

\- Paul si t'es là, aide-moi je t'en supplie: Nicolas s'est fait mordre, dit Élie.

Une morsure ? C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. J'hésite à les faire rentrer mais une horde arrivant derrière eux me décide. J'ouvre la porte, les tires à l'intérieur et barricade l'entrée.

\- Va le déposer dans la chambre du fond, dis-je.

Il part et je le rejoins deux minutes plus tard.

\- Merci de nous avoir ouvert la porte, me remercie mon ami.

\- Je pouvais pas vous laisser avec le paquet qui arrivait derrière vous. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ?

\- A la base on était tous les deux chez moi à suivre les infos, puis ces saloperies sont entrées par je ne sais où. On n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir, et j'ai pensé à chez toi. Tu penses que les secours vont venir ? me demande Élie.

\- Si tu parles des vrais secours, non. Y'a d'autres gens plus importants que nous et il se feront submerger au bout d'un moment, répondis-je.

\- Et sans parler des "vrais secours" ?

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, 'fin je l'espère parce que sinon, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

\- Venez ici, bande de saloperie ! Allez ! Venez me chopper ! entendis-je hurler quelqu'un dans la rue.

\- Bon, ben voilà les secours, dis-je avec un soupir.

 **Pdv** **Nova**

Une fois mon appel terminé avec Paul, je prends mes sacs et les mets dans la voiture qui est dans le garage; donc en sécurité. J'ai appris à conduire depuis longtemps en prévision de se genre de chose, je n'ai pas l'âge mais maintenant je pense que la police a autre chose à faire que de verbaliser une lycéenne. Dans mes affaires je n'ai pris aucune photo, je n'ai aucune famille, aucun souvenir agréable passé avec eux, je n'ai aucune attache.

Je monte côté conducteur et allume le moteur. Je ne vérifie pas si il y a des rôdeurs devant la porte, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ouvre la porte à distance et mets la gomme. Ils sont partout dans la rue, il y a des vivants comme des morts. J'essaye de les éviter un maximum pour minimiser les dégâts sur la voiture, on en aura besoin longtemps. Je remarque que les gens n'ont pas tenté d'évacuer la ville, il y a très peu de voiture dans les rues. A moins qu'ils soient déjà tous partis, ils ont dû penser que le gouvernement viendrait les chercher, avec des armes, de la nourriture, des couvertures etc. Mais l'armée s'en fout du peuple, elle va juste chercher à sauver les dirigeants et ensuite créer des camps de secours qui ne tiendront pas.

Je tourne dans une rue et me retrouve bloquée par une foule, elle même bloquée par un barrage militaire. Je dois faire demi-tour avant que les gens s'amassent derrière la voiture. Des personnes tentent de monter avec moi mais je verrouille les portières. Après de nombreuses minutes de galère, je réussis à sortir de là. Je roule ensuite sans relâche vers la maison de Paul.

Une fois arrivée, je découvre une horde devant chez lui. Ils sont nombreux mais je peux arriver à les tuer sans trop de difficultés, normalement. Je glisse ma main sous le siège passager et sort un fusil à pompe que je garde en cas de souci majeur. Je le mets dans mon dos avant de m'emparer de mon arbalète. Quoi ? Daryl Dixon est un exemple pour moi, il fallait bien que je prenne la même arme que lui. Je descends, verrouille la voiture et arme une flèche.

\- Venez ici, bande de saloperie ! Allez ! Venez me chopper ! hurlais-je à leur attention.

Ils se retournent vers moi en entendant ma voix. Je décoche ma première flèche qui part se loger dans un des crâne. J'en abats quelques uns avec cette technique mais rapidement je me retrouve submergée. Je sors alors mon couteau qui se trouve à ma ceinture et les tue à la main. J'ai faillis me faire mordre une ou deux fois mais j'ai réussi à tous les vaincre.

\- Paul t'es là ?

Pour toute réponse j'entends des bruits de meubles qu'on déplace et la porte s'ouvre sur lui.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'ai faillis y passer une ou deux fois mais ça va, t'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais on a un problème, suis-moi.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à la chambre du fond et je découvre sur le lit Nicolas, avec Élie à son chevet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces deux là foutent ici ?! Je t'avais dis de ne faire entrer personne ! m'énervais-je contre Paul.

\- T'aurais fais quoi à ma place hein ? Tu les aurais laissé dehors ? réplique-t-il.

\- Il s'est fait mordre ! Depuis combien de temps c'est arrivé ? demandais-je à Élie durement.

\- Oh calme-toi ! Pas la peine de me parler comme ça !

J'ignore ses propos et lui repose la même question sur le même ton :

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Environ cinq, dix minutes grand max.

\- On a une chance. Attachez-le au lit, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse bouger.

\- Tu vas pas faire ce que je pense, si ? Sérieusement ? me demande Paul.

\- Tu veux qu'on ne tente rien et qu'on le laisse crever sur ce pieux comme une merde ? Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Attends, vous parlez de quoi là ?! s'énerve Élie.

\- Je vais lui couper la jambe en dessous du genou pour empêcher la morsure de le tuer.

\- Mais t'es malade !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'il devienne un rôdeur et qu'il tente de te bouffer ?

\- Un rôdeur ? C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? continue-t-il.

\- Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre à toi mais là tu vois, on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour les bavardages, je t'expliquerai tout ça tout à l'heure. Si on est encore en vie, bien entendu.

 **Pdv** **Élie**

Je suis contre sa décision mais elle ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Elle part chercher quelque chose pendant que Paul et moi attachons Nicolas au lit. Ce dernier commence à avoir de la fièvre, il est à demi-conscient. Nova revient avec une hache:

\- Je dois vous dire de tout faire ou ça se passe comment ? Faites lui un garrot au dessus du genou pour l'empêcher de perdre trop de sang.

Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien qui ne pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle soupire et s'approche de Nicolas pour lui enlever sa ceinture et s'en servir de garrot. Sentant que quelqu'un le touche, mon ami commence à se débattre faiblement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi ? Lâche-moi ! Élie, t'es où ? Élie !

Je m'approche et tente de le rassurer car Nova n'a pas l'air de vouloir causer.

\- J'suis là Nico. Il faut que tu te calmes, on va te couper la jambe pour essayer de te sauver, dis-je.

\- Mais vous êtes pas bien ?! Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Oh que si, et t'as pas le choix. Foutez-lui un chiffon dans la bouche pour qu'il ne hurle pas, ce serait con qu'il ramène nos petits copains. Maintenant tenez-le, faut pas qu'il bouge.

Il faudra vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec elle après, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne nous aime pas à cause du passé qu'elle doit se comporter comme ça. Pendant que nos maintenons Nicolas, Nova lève sa hache, vise et l'abat en dessous du genou. Elle est obligée de répéter l'opération plusieurs fois pour totalement sectionner la jambe. Mon ami perd connaissance à cause de la douleur.

\- Vous pouvez vous occuper du bandage ou il faut encore que je m'en charge ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je devrai pouvoir y arriver, dit Paul.

\- Ok, d'ailleurs tout à l'heure tu m'as dis que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de tout faire, t'as pas fait quoi ?

\- J'ai appelé personne, j'ai pas eu le temps désolé, s'excuse-t-il auprès d'elle.

Elle soupire avant de s'adresser à moi:

\- Tu sais te battre, Élie ? Tu serais capable de tuer les rôdeurs si ils arrivaient à rentrer ?

\- J'ai de la force, dis-je en haussant les épaules, fatigué par son comportement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Bon du coup comme Paul s'occupe de Nicolas et que moi je dois surveiller ces saloperies, toi tu vas appeler un maximum de gens en notant qui répond ou pas, ok ?

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

\- Effectivement t'as pas trop le choix, alors magne-toi, me répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me parler comme si j'était un chien putain ?! hurlais-je.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parte sur ce terrain là ? dit-elle, hargneuse, en s'approchant de moi.

\- Les gars ça suffit putain ! Vous croyez pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que de s'engueuler ? dit Paul.

\- On n'a pas fini notre discussion, dit-elle avant de partir sécuriser le périmètre.

 **Pdv** **Paul**

J'en ai marre de les voir s'affronter comme ça, on dirait deux gamins. Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux mais je ne sais pas quoi. En tout cas, c'est pas elle qui irait m'en parler. Élie attrape son téléphone et fait ce que Nova lui a demandé; certaines personnes répondent, mais beaucoup ne répondent pas. Le temps passe, il doit être environ 17h. Le soleil ne va pas se coucher avant plusieurs heures; nous sommes en été.

Élie vient de terminer le répertoire de son téléphone, Nova n'est pas passée dans le coin depuis un moment. Ayant finis le bandage de Nicolas depuis longtemps, je décide de faire la même chose qu'Élie mais avec mon téléphone. Je complète la liste déjà créée et à la fin, nous nous retrouvons avec environ une dizaine de personnes qui ont répondu sur 50 appelés.

Je délaisse mes amis pour retrouver Nova qui doit trainer dans les parages. Je la trouve assise devant une fenêtre, en train de scruter la rue à travers les rideaux. Je dépose ma main sur son épaule délicatement mais elle se dégage d'un geste machinal; elle n'est vraiment pas sociale mais on s'habitue à force.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle.

\- On a finit ce que tu nous a demandé et on a eu peu de réponses.

\- T'as les noms des gens qui ont répondu ?

\- Oui, on a Vincent, Thibault, Marie, Agathe et Hugo qui se trouvent au même endr..

\- Agathe et Hugo ? Ils sont où ? me coupe-t-elle.

\- Ils étaient allés ensemble à un camp de réfugiés mais les barrières n'ont pas tenu, il y avait trop de rôdeurs. Ils ont quitté la ville depuis plusieurs heures, ils fuient dans la forêt.

\- Ils ont des vivres ? De l'eau ? Ils sont blessés ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais en appel avec eux quand j'ai entendu des coups de feu et tout d'un coup ça a raccroché.

\- Bordel, fais chier ! dit-elle en frappant contre le mur. Il faut qu'on..

C'est à ce moment là que débarque Élie, qui hurle que Nicolas ne respire plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Nous retournons tous les trois dans la chambre en courant et Nova bouscule Élie au passage. Ce dernier ne laisse pas passer ça et la chope par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur. Il gonfle ses biceps comme si il allait la frapper.

\- Ben vas-y, frappe-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui dit-elle.

\- Les gars, putain ! Élie, à moins que tu saches faire un massage cardiaque, relâche la ! On a besoin d'elle vivante, merde ! dis-je.

Il la lâche et Nova ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire victorieux. Je la regarde durement lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter. Nicolas est totalement inerte sur le lit. Elle se met à côté de lui pour lui faire un massage cardiaque. Les minutes défilent mais il n'y a aucun changement, je sais que c'est foutu, il a perdu trop de sang.

\- Nova... Arrête-toi, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui...

\- Continue, me coupe Élie.

Elle me regarde et je lui fais un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Si elle ne le fait pas, ça va mal finir je le sais. Le temps défile mais il n'y a toujours aucune amélioration. Les larmes coulent sur les joues d'Élie, il commence à comprendre que c'est fichu. Il faut que je mette un terme à tout ça; avant que Nicolas ne revienne à la vie. J'attrape le couteau de Nova qui se trouve à sa ceinture. Elle comprend ce que je compte faire, elle me laisse alors sa place mais au moment de l'enfoncer dans la tempe, je m'en sens incapable. Je le connaissais, c'était un pote merde !

 **Pdv** **Nova**

Je vois que Paul n'y arrive pas, je sais qu'ils se connaissaient. Je relève le drap sur le corps de Nicolas, je prends délicatement le couteau de ses mains et achève la tâche sinistre à travers le drap. C'est pour ça que je m'étais préparée émotionnellement, pour quand on perdrait quelqu'un. J'ai appris avec le temps à ne plus pleurer, à ne plus faire paraître mes sentiments. Près d'ici, il n'y a aucune zone où nous pourrions l'enterrer et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous trimballer un cadavre.

Je leur laisse cinq minutes pour qu'ils se remettent et nous partirons. Nous avons des gens à aller chercher.

 **Pdv** **Hugo**

\- Agathe, t'arrête pas ! hurlais-je.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi là ?! me répond-t-elle.

Ça fait plus d'une heure que nous courons tous les deux dans la forêt. Nous n'avons rien, ni nourriture, ni armes, ni endroit où se poser. On fuit ces choses qui nous poursuivent inlassablement, nous n'arrivons pas à les semer. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je l'attrape et décroche:

\- Allô ? demandais-je.

\- Hugo, c'est toi ?

Je reconnais la voix de Paul.

\- Nan, c'est le pape ! T'es où ? On aurait volontiers besoin d'un coup de main Agathe et moi actuellement ! dis-je.

\- J'suis avec Nova, Élie et Nicolas mais ce dernier est mal en point; il a été mordu. Vous êtes où ?

\- On a quitté la ville depuis un moment, on court dans la forêt pour leur échapper, j'sais pas du tout où on est précisément.

\- Vous étiez où dans la ville au moment de la quitter ?

\- On était au nord et...

Je viens d'entendre un coup de feu, Agathe vient de s'écrouler derrière moi.

\- Merde ! Agathe !

Je ne fais même pas attention au fait que je lâche mon téléphone, qui vient s'écraser contre une pierre au sol.

\- Agathe, réponds moi ! dis-je en la secouant.

\- Eh ho, calme-toi ! J'suis juste tombée à cause d'une racine ! me répond-t-elle en me repoussant.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oh tu commences à me les briser ! Arrête un peu merde ! Allez on y va.

Je m'inquiète peut-être un peu trop, il est vrai, mais bon. Nous reprenons notre fuite.

 **Pdv** **Élie**

Nova veut que nous partions. Elle veut que nous allions chercher Hugo et Agathe. Je sais bien qu'on n'a aucune chance de les retrouver mais je la laisse y croire. De toute façon à part la suivre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Paul a réussi à préparer 3 sacs, il en prend un pendant que moi je prends les deux autres. Nova est la seule avec avec une arme, elle nous laisse passer devant pendant qu'elle couvre nos arrières. Nous sortons prudemment après avoir regardé à travers la fenêtre.

\- On va par où ? demandais-je.

\- Le 4x4 noir là-bas, allez-y je vous ouvre.

\- Attend, tu sais conduire ?

\- On discutera de tout ça de la voiture, me répond-t-elle.

Nous mettons rapidement les sacs dans la voiture, montons et démarrons.

\- On met le cap vers où, Paul ? demande-t-elle.

\- Vers le nord, c'est là-bas qu'ils ont quitté la ville.

\- Go vers le nord alors. Bon maintenant qu'on est en sécurité dans la bagnole et qu'on n'a que ça à faire, je veux bien répondre à tes questions Élie.

\- Pourquoi "rôdeurs" ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les nommes dans The Walking Dead, en lien avec leur comportement.

\- Et t'as pas d'autres surnoms à leur donner ?

\- Oh si: geek, walkers etc.

\- Autre question: d'où tu sais conduire ? T'as genre 17 ans, t'es pas censée conduire à cet âge là, dis-je.

\- Peu après que mes parents sont morts, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à conduire, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Ce qui nous aide beaucoup sans dec'.

\- C'est pas faux, pourquoi l'arbalète ?

\- Parce que c'est avant tout une arme silencieuse et rapide et c'est aussi l'arme fétiche de Daryl Dixon qui est un exemple pour moi. Là aussi, j'ai appris à m'en servir il y a longtemps.

Maintenant que j'ai les réponses de mes questions de base, je vais pouvoir "pimenter" un peu les choses.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi, hein ?

\- J'pense pas que ce soit un bon plan de parler de ça maintenant.. dit Paul en tentant d'apaiser les choses avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Oh mais si Élie veut partir sur cette voie, allons-y ! Alors pourquoi j'suis comme ça avec toi ? Peut-être parce que c'est mon caractère, peut-être que je me comporte comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Fais pas ta débile, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Non je sais pas.

\- Fais pas comme si rien ne te touchais merde ! criais-je.

\- Ben figure-toi que c'est le cas ! répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Fermez vos gueules un peu ! hurle Paul. Nova, j'te rappelle que t'es au volant alors concentre-toi sur la route ! J'sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais c'est du passé ! Faut arrêter vos gamineries maintenant, merde ! Toujours à vous gueuler dessus, ça suffit !

Plus personne dans la voiture ne parle. Nova est en colère, elle sert tellement ses mains sur le volant que ses jointures blanchissent. Paul nous en veux de nous comporter comme ça, mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

Le reste du trajet se termine en silence. Personne n'a dit un mot depuis l'épisode de tout à l'heure. Nous arrivons aux limites de la ville, où se trouve une entrée qui donne sur la forêt. Il n'y a que par là où ils auraient pu passer. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y a personne dans cette partie de la ville.

Nova arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté, elle se tourne vers nous:

\- Bon j'imagine qu'aucun de vous deux ne sait se servir d'une arme à feu ? demande-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... J'vais vous donner à chacun un couteau, vous le mettez à votre ceinture, prêt à servir. J'ai pas mieux à vous donner pour l'instant. Je sais pas si on retrouvera la voiture à notre retour donc on va se partager les sacs. Y'en a cinq, j'en prends un et vous deux chacun.

\- Je tiens quand même à dire que la nuit est en train de tomber... dis-je.

\- Ouais, et ? C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de les retrouver.

\- Sur le coup, Élie n'a pas tord, Nova. On devrait attendre demain matin pour commencer les recherches. Peut-être que toi, tu peux voir les traces, mais nous non. Et franchement, avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le courage de passer la nuit dans la forêt. Vraiment, dit Paul.

 **Pdv** **Nova**

J'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. On sait pas ce qu'il peut leur arriver dans cette forêt. Mais en voyant leur tête, je comprends qu'ils n'iront pas plus loin. On est obligés de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Je regarde par la vitre et cherche un bâtiment que je pourrai sécuriser, pour être plus tranquilles que dans la voiture. J'aperçois une maison qui a l'air vide, j'expose alors mon plan aux autres: on se partage les sacs, je passe devant, je vérifie la maison pendant qu'ils restent à l'entrée et on s'installe. Ils approuvent mon idée.

Nous sortons alors de la voiture et allons à la maison. Je frappe contre la porte, pour attirer d'éventuels rôdeurs se trouvant à l'intérieur. Je n'entends aucun bruit. Pendant que je lève mon arbalète devant moi, Paul ouvre la porte délicatement. Je fais le tour des pièces du bas: une cuisine, un salon et une salle à manger, il n'y a personne. Je monte ensuite à l'étage: une chambre avec un lit double et une salle de bain, c'est vide. Les habitants ont dû quitter la maison plus tôt dans la journée. Je redescends:

\- Il n'y a personne ici, c'est sécurisé. I l'étage une chambre avec lit double, vous n'avez qu'à la prendre tous les deux, je me contenterai du canapé dans le salon. Profitez en aussi pour prendre une douche et pour vous changer, vous avez des mines affreuses.

\- T'as pas vu la tienne, me dit Paul pour rigoler.

\- Ben laissez-moi un peu d'eau chaude alors, répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- C'est un sourire que je viens de voir ? Je rêve ! dit-il.

Je décide de fuir dans la cuisine pour éviter cette discussion. Je décide de fouiller les placards, j'y trouve des conserves, des bouteilles d'eau et d'autres choses. Pendant que les garçons sont en haut, je prépare un "repas" avec ce que je trouve. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça. Ça nous fera au moins tenir la nuit.

Paul et Élie descendent, je leur dis d'attaquer sans moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, je suis couverte de sang, et c'est pas génial non plus. Je monte et m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. L'eau chaude me fait un des plus grand bien. J'en profite pour me changer, pour être enfin moi même, et pas obligée de porter des vêtements qui conviennent à la société. Si vous vous posez la question, oui je m'habille aussi comme Daryl. J'enfile une chemise noire à manches courtes, un vieux pantalon déchiré aux genoux, des rangers montantes et surtout, le blouson en cuir avec des ailes dans le dos. Avec mes cheveux courts noir, je suis la copie parfaite de et j'en suis fière. Il n'y aura plus personne pour me juger dans ce monde alors.

 **Pdv** **Paul**

J'entends Nova descendre, je la vois apparaître et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer :

\- Eh ben Daryl, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens manger !

\- J'arrive Rick ! me répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

Élie nous regarde bizarrement sans comprendre, ce qui nous fait rire à tous les deux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous marrez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle sort une photo de Daryl de sa poche et lui tend. Je vois ses yeux faire des aller-retour entre les deux.

\- Je vois la ressemblance mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, dit-il en rendant la photo.

\- C'est un perso de série qui est un exemple pour moi. Je l'ai toujours admiré et maintenant qu'on a cette apocalypse, je peux me permettre d'être pleinement qui je veux, lui explique-t-elle.

\- T'as bien raison.

\- Eh ben ! Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord ! dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yep ! Vous m'avez laissé quelque chose à manger j'espère ?

\- On t'a laissé une part. Ça te dérange si je monte me coucher ? J'suis crevé, dis-je en baillant.

\- Non, y'a pas de problème. Allez-y, de toute façon, j'vais juste manger, vérifier les alentours de la maison, puis aller me coucher.

\- Ok, alors à demain et bonne nuit.

Je me lève et lui fais un signe de la main. Je vois qu'Élie veut lui parler en privé, mais il croise mon regard et comprend que ce n'est pas le moment. Du coup, il m'imite et me suit à l'étage pour aller dormir. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, il se tourne vers moi:

\- Je la comprends pas, à quoi elle joue putain ? me demande-t-il.

\- Elle joue à rien.

\- Pourquoi elle est comme ça alors ? C'est pas normal !

\- Pour Nova, si. C'est son caractère normal, faudra t'y faire. T'as pas le choix, à moins que tu ne veuilles tenter ta chance tout seul, mais honnêtement je pense pas que tu tiendrais longtemps. Aller, faut dormir si on veut être en forme pour demain. Bonne nuit Élie.

\- Bonne nuit Paul.

 **Pdv** **Agathe**

Je crois qu'on les a enfin semé. Je fais signe à Hugo de s'arrêter. Il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit pour la nuit, cette dernière est en train de tomber. On ne sait absolument pas où on est, il n'y a aucun bruit autour.

\- J'pense que c'est pas très prudent de continuer à avancer pour trouver un abri, en plus on n'a aucune arme, dit Hugo.

\- Nan jure ? Bon, tu sais grimper aux arbres ?

\- Je...

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que j'escalade déjà. Il soupire et me suit. Je choisis deux branches solides, pas trop loin l'une de l'autre, mais à une distance respectable. On se cale dessus de manière à ne pas tomber pendant la nuit, et nous endormons dans le silence.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pdv Agathe**

La nuit est passée sans problème. Le soleil se lève à peine, Hugo dort encore.

\- Hugo ! Debout ! dis-je.

Il ne réagit pas.

\- Hugo ! criais-je.

Il se réveille en manquant de tomber, mais je le rattrape in extremis par le bras. Il se redresse et je le relâche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il.

\- Il faut bouger, le jour se lève. Faut trouver un abri, des armes, de la bouffe etc.

\- Et tu comptes trouver tout ça où ?

\- Faut retourner en ville, répondis-je.

\- Et tu sais par où elle est, la ville ?

Je réfléchis et c'est le trou noir: on est perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, voilà ce que je sais.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, dit-il en soupirant, bon on va rester là parce que je tiens pas à ce qu'on se fasse bouffer par une de ces saloperies.

\- En somme, tu comptes crever là, comme un lâche, sur ta branche, parce que tu veux pas essayer de te battre ? résumais-je.

\- Non, c'est juste que je sais qu'il y a des gens à notre recherche, 'fin du moins je le pense.

\- Ah ouais ? Et qui ?

\- Les gens que j'ai eu au téléphone hier, ils savent que nous sommes là.

\- J'pense pas que dans ce monde, on puisse se fier à d'autres gens, sérieusement.

\- Ouais, bah fais-moi confiance, pour une fois. De toute façon, t'auras beau aller quelque part, je ne te suivrais pas.

Ça m'étonne de lui, il est toujours à me suivre et à me protéger, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. Si là, il décide de ne pas bouger, c'est qu'il a certainement raison.

\- On reste jusqu'à demain matin. Si personne n'est venu nous aider, on bouge, ok ? dis-je.

\- Ça marche, mais ils seront là bien avant, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Pdv** **Marie**

J'ai peur. La peur, le seul sentiment qui m'habite actuellement. Je suis recroquevillée dans un coin de ma chambre, j'y suis barricadée. Mes parents se sont faits mordre devant mes yeux. Je sais qu'ils sont dans la maison, à rôder. Est-ce que je vais finir ma vie comme ça ? J'ai eu 17 ans hier, et je vais mourir. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, c'est Paul:

\- Allô ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Marie ? T'es en vie ?

\- Ouais, mais...

Je suis coupée par des bruits sourds contre ma porte. Ces "choses" m'ont entendu parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'suis dans la merde Paul, j'vais crever !

\- Calme-toi, t'es où ?

\- J'suis chez moi dans ma chambre.

\- Bon, tu restes là, on va venir te chercher.

\- Et dans combien de temps ? Parce que là voilà quoi.

\- Je sais pas, on doit aller chercher d'autres gens avant toi. J'suis désolé.

\- Faite vite, d'accord ? dis-je avec espoir.

\- On va faire ce qu'on peut, ok ?

\- Oui.

\- A bientôt.

\- A bientôt.

J'suis foutue.

 **Pdv** **Élie**

Le soleil se lève lentement, Paul dort encore à côté de moi. Je sors du lit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je m'habille rapidement et descends. Je tombe sur Nova qui prépare le petit déjeuner. Elle est dos à moi, elle ne m'a pas vu. J'en profite pour l'observer, pour tenter de la comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas, elle est trop compliquée.

\- Salut, dis-je.

Elle se retourne en sortant son couteau. Elle le range en voyant que ce n'est que moi. Pour toute réponse, je n'ai qu'un signe de tête bref; vraiment pas très causante. Je décide d'attendre qu'elle ait fini avant de m'avancer plus dans la pièce. Je la regarde s'affairer, puis sans m'accorder un regard, elle me fait un signe de la main pour que je vienne m'asseoir. Nous nous asseyons et commençons à manger en laissant une part pour Paul. Après plusieurs minutes de blanc, je décide de briser le silence :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- J'ai pas dormi, me répond-t-elle.

\- Comment ça, "t'as pas dormi" ? demandais-je.

\- J'ai passé ma nuit à surveiller. Peu après que vous soyez allés vous coucher, une horde est passée pas loin de la maison, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas réveillé ?

\- Vous aviez besoin de sommeil et j'ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours, m'explique-t-elle.

\- C'est pas une raison. Si ça vient à se reproduire, la prochaine fois, réveille-nous. Reste pas seule comme ça.

\- C'est gentil Élie, mais je te jure, dans ce genre de situation, je préfère rester seule.

Je hoche la tête et la replonge dans mon bol. Après quelques instants de silence, c'est elle qui réenclenche la conversation:

\- Et sinon, toi... T'as bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle sans me jeter un regard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait sourire intérieurement.

\- On va dire que oui, dis-je.

\- Eh ben, ça complote dans mon dos ou bien ?

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers la voix et nous tombons sur Paul, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Salut Paul. T'as qu'à prendre ma place, j'ai fini de toute façon, dit-elle en se levant. Vous êtes prêts à partir après le p'tit déj' ou vous avez des choses à faire avant ?

\- Perso c'est bon pour moi, et toi Élie ?

\- C'est bon aussi.

\- Ok nickel, j'vous attends dans le salon.

Elle fuit ou c'est moi ?

Les sacs ont été répartis comme prévu hier soir. Nova vérifie à travers la vitre si la voie est libre puis elle ouvre prudemment la porte. Elle avance et nous la suivons jusqu'à la forêt.

\- Tant qu'on sera là dedans et qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvé, je vais vous demander d'être les plus silencieux possible et surtout ne parlez pas. De un, pour éviter d'attirer des rôdeurs et de deux, quand j'suis sur une piste, vaut mieux éviter de me déconcentrer, ok ? dit-elle en se tournant vers nous.

Pour toute réponse, nous hochons la tête Paul et moi.

 **Pdv** **Paul**

Ca fait plusieurs heures que nous marchons dans la forêt. Nova a trouvé une piste et nous la suivons. Elle est toujours aussi concentrée dans sa tâche. Personne ne parle, mais je vois bien qu'Élie commence à se décourager, il n'arrête pas de soupirer. Nous avons croisé quelques rôdeurs mais on les a esquivé facilement.

Une demi-heure est passée. D'après ma montre, il est presque onze heure. Nova suit toujours des traces invisibles à nos yeux. Ça me déroute un peu mais je lui fais confiance. Hier, Agathe et Hugo ont couru plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter, c'est normal qu'on mette autant de temps à les trouver; on marche et nos sacs nous ralentissent. Je dis ça pour me persuader mais Élie ne partage pas le même optimisme que moi.

\- Nova, on met trop de temps à les trouver, c'est pas normal. On doit pas être sur la bonne piste, dit-il.

\- Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas dis ça, mais ça sert à rien ce qu'on fait.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parte sur ce terrain là ? dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

\- Ah non ! Vous allez pas recommencer tout les deux ! m'interposais-je. A quoi ça vous sert de faire ça, hein ?

\- J'vais vous dire à quoi ça sert: ça sert foutrement à rien ! Les bondieuseries, c'est une perte de temps. On va les retrouver, nos amis, et on va les retrouver vivants. Y'a que moi qui suis zen ou quoi ? dit-elle en haussant un peu trop la voix.

J'allais lui dire de baisser le ton mais trop tard, une dizaine de rôdeurs arrive de nul part.

\- Et merde ! Bon, ben on va faire un entraînement en direct ! Lâchez vos sacs, sortez votre couteau et tenez le en avant au niveau de votre poitrine. Quand un geek s'approche de vous, essayez de le saisir au niveau de la gorge avec votre main libre et enfoncez la lame dans la tête pour atteindre le cerveau. Démonstration !

Elle s'approche d'un rôdeur et applique sa technique. Bien sûr, elle, avec son entraînement, elle y arrive facilement. Je n'hésite pas et l'imite. Tout se passe bien, à part au moment où je dois enlever mon couteau de la tête; la lame est bloquée. Je tire de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y fait. Un autre walker arrive sur moi et je n'ai toujours pas récupérer mon arme. Je me retourne et me le prends de plein fouet. Nous tombons tout les deux au sol, ses dents sont près de mon visage, beaucoup trop près d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à le faire basculer, je suis totalement bloqué, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. J'ai perdu les deux autres de mon champ de vision, personne ne peut venir m'aider. Ca y est, ma dernière heure est arrivée. Je ferme les yeux et attends qu'il me morde, mais je ne sens plus aucun poids sur moi.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et tombe sur Élie, tenant le rôdeur dans ses bras en étant dans son dos et Nova, enfonçant une flèche dans le crâne du geek. Tous les autres sont morts, c'était le dernier.

\- Ça va Paul ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je heu... oui, merci, dis-je.

\- De rien, aller, on se remet en route.

 **Pdv** **Hugo**

Il est presque 16h. Agathe et moi n'avons pas du tout bougé, on s'est même rendormis. Mais depuis quelques temps, la faim et la soif nous tiennent éveillés. Personne n'a parlé depuis ce matin, le silence est vraiment pesant. J'allais le briser quand des voix se font entendre, elles sont loin mais elles se rapprochent rapidement. Je peux reconnaître trois voix: deux hommes et une femme, ce qui correspond à Nova, Élie et Paul. Voilà enfin les secours. Je regarde Agathe, elle aussi les a entendu. Je lui adresse un grand sourire et descends. Elle me suit; me faisant confiance. Les voix sont de plus en plus distinctes, elles viennent juste de derrière les buissons en face de nous. J'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais je le perds rapidement en constatant que ce n'est pas les bonnes personnes qui sortent des fourrés.

Instinctivement, je passe devant Agathe pour la protéger. En face, les deux hommes ont sorti chacun un flingue qu'ils braquent sur nous.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je, hargneux.

\- Oh du calme mon p'tit, on vous veux pas de mal, me répond la femme.

\- Si vous voulez nos possessions, on n'a rien du tout, dit Agathe.

\- Oh mais on ne veut pas ça, dit un des hommes, en regardant mon amie avec je ne sais quel regard pervers.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas, bande d'enfoirés ! hurlais-je.

\- On surveille son langage face à un mec armé. Simple question de bon sens mon p'tit. Aller, viens voir papa ma jo...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une flèche vient se loger à l'arrière de son crâne, il s'effondre peu de temps après.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., s'écrie la femme.

Elle non plus ne fini pas sa phrase, elle meurt comme l'autre. Le dernier homme commence à s'enfuir mais il meurt d'une balle dans la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser qu'ils sont tous mort que Nova suivie d'Élie et Paul sortent des buissons.

 **Pdv** **Agathe**

\- Vous allez bien ? nous demande la fille.

Pour toute réponse de la part d'Hugo, ce dernier se jette dans ses bras. Elle hésite un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens un sentiment étrange. On dirait... de la jalousie. Ca ne fait aucun sens, pourquoi je serai jalouse d'une fille qui tient Hugo dans ses bras ? 'fin bref. Je toussote légèrement, pour rappeler à mon ami que je suis là et surtout, pour qu'il me présente les autres.

\- Oh désolé, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Agathe, voici Nova, Paul et Élie ! Les gars, voici Agathe, une amie, dit Hugo.

Élie a l'air d'un gars à qui on peut faire confiance. Il a un visage franc, ses cheveux sont courts et brun. Il a des bras puissants, ce qui sera un atout dans ce monde. Il porte une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt noir, un pantalon simple et des baskets. Il a l'air vraiment gentil et intelligent. Je l'aime bien.

Paul, quant à lui, semble être le type marrant du groupe. Avec son teint mat et ses cheveux noirs courts, il m'inspire la confiance. Il porte un t-shirt noir avec un nom de groupe de métal dessus, avec un pantalon également noir avec des Doc Martens. Lui aussi à l'air vraiment gentil. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux.

Puis Nova. Alors elle, elle est vraiment bizarre. Elle a visage fermé, elle ne sourie quasiment pas. Plus je la regarde, plus elle me fait penser à un perso de série avec son look. Elle a l'air d'être taillé pour ce monde. Mais je ne lui accorde pas tout de suite ma confiance, je veux d'abord la connaître plus.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils nous donnent à manger et à boire. Nous sommes tous assis au sol, sauf Nova qui reste debout avec son arbalète dans les mains à surveiller les environs.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de manger, nous retournerons en ville pour y passer la nuit, dit-elle.

\- On n'aura jamais le temps d'y retourner avant la nuit, dit Paul.

\- Raison de plus pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

Personne ne s'oppose à elle.

Comme nous sommes cinq pour cinq sacs, chacun en prend un. Nova ouvre la marche tandis que Élie et Paul la ferme, Hugo marche à côté de moi.

\- Ca va ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Ca va, surtout depuis qu'on est avec eux, on est en sécurité maintenant. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, tu sais ? Si il t'avait fait du mal, je crois que je ne me le serait jamais pardonné.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu pouvais rien faire, t'avais pas d'arme et moi non plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en aurais voulu.

 **Pdv Nova**

Le reste du trajet se termine dans le silence, on n'a croisé aucun rôdeur. La voiture est toujours là, à ma grande surprise. Je sens quelque chose me tapoter le bras. Je me retourne; c'est Élie.

\- La maison qu'on a utilisé la nuit dernière est trop petite pour nous cinq, il faut en trouver une autre, dit-il.

Je hoche la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Je regarde et vois une maison qui a l'air de convenir. Nous nous en approchons en silence. On répète la même technique que hier soir, j'explore pendant que eux, restent à l'entrée. Je commence par le rez-de-chaussée; vide. Il a une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et une salle à manger. Je vérifie ensuite l'étage; ici aussi il n'y a personne. Il est composé d'une deuxième salle de bain, une chambre parentale et deux chambres semblant appartenir à des adolescents.

Je redescends et trouve les autres en train de manger. Je les rejoins et le repas se déroule en silence. Hugo ne nous a pas demandé ce qu'est devenu Nicolas mais il doit s'en douter. Après ça, tout le monde se douche sommairement et va se coucher. Élie et Paul prennent la chambre parentale, Agathe et Hugo prennent chacun une des deux autres chambres et moi je prends le canapé. On s'y fait à force.


End file.
